Rules of Attraction
by Drucilla Malfoy
Summary: An unlikely pirate, a blacksmith and his wife, and a slightly crazy captian with a new scheme.
1. Chapter 1

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

_____________________________________________________________________

Catherine Wellington was sulking. She hadn't even been at sea for a day and yet she was incredible unhappy. The door to the elaborate state room opened and her father's manservant slowly entered.

He still didn't understand why they need to keep the young girl bound. Her hands were tied behind her back and her feet were bound. The soldiers said if her hands were free she could be very dangerous. He, however, still only saw a young woman.

"I am sure you will be happy to hear that your fiancé still wishes your hand."

"Oh truly?" she asked in mock happiness.

"Yes, he waits anxiously for your return."

"Then Lord Barringer is even stupider than I had once thought." she shifted on the bed.

He bristled at her comment. "You would do well to remember your place, my lady."

"And you would do well to remember that you are but a servant."

He wanted to slap her. He really wanted to slap her. She was far from the girl he remembered. When Catherine was young she had been so sweet and innocent. Now it seemed as if she hated them for even thinking of taking her back to England. 

There was a scuffle on deck the came the sound of cannon fire. A smile spread across the girls face. It hardly seemed a moment before the entire shipped rocked and shuddered as the other ship tied itself to the British merchant. They heard the soldiers and sailor called to arms then the battle begin on the decks. The man nervously pulled his pistol as a shadow crossed the door and broke the lock. 

The pirate looked into the room and a smirk spread across his face. He took a step toward the gentleman and the man gasped and held his gun out more. The weapon was quickly stripped from his hand and he was knocked unconscious. 

The pirate looked at the girl with a devilish gleam in his eyes. He reached for her and pulled her to her feet. He flung her over his shoulder and strode from the room.

The pirate captain called his sailors back to their ship and they sailed quickly away. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Catharine sat awkwardly in the captain's office. She jumped when the door was pushed open and the man entered. Her hands were still bound or she would have attacked him. 

"Cut me loose." she looked at him defiantly.

"Don't think that would be a good idea, love."

She stood and walked toward him. "Let me go."

He pulled his dagger as she approached and when she stood in front of him he spun her around and cut her hands free.

Catharine turned slowly. Her hand contacted hard with his cheek. "It took you bloody long enough."

"I don't think I deserved that." he rubbed his jaw as he turned back to her. 

"I thought you may have been caught yourself." he anger melted and she leaned against his side.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." he grinned and gave her a look as if his name should explain everything.

"Oh, how could I ever forget." Catharine let him slip his arms around her. "Jack?"

He grunted.

"Did you miss me?"

His grin spread as he pulled her tight against her body as pressed a kiss to her mouth. "What'd you think, Luv?"

_____________________________________________________________________

Jack watched Catherine sleeping. She was the most unlikely pirate he had ever met. Most, especially females, were the children of women of questionable repute, who spent their lives fighting just to live. Catherine was the opposite. She was aristocracy. Her mother had been a duchess. Her father owned one of the largest shipping firms in Britain. 

When she was 15 Catherine had been kidnapped by pirates. They had planned to ransom her. However, in the amount of time it had taken her father to get word she had been taken, prepare the money, and set sail for the Caribbean the young girl had decided she wanted to be stay with the pirates. She became part of the crew and took quickly to the life.

She had been caught several times but was always placed on a ship to Southampton rather than a hangman's platform. And every time she escaped. Most often because the men on the ship underestimated the beautiful girl. Many had no idea the cruel pirate that lie behind the fair face.

Jack still remembered the day he'd met her. She was sitting in the back of a small pub in Tortuga. The half finished bottle of whisky seemed out of place sitting in front of the well-dressed woman. Her very existence in this port seemed out of place. But Jack was cocky and arrogant and had heard stories of her skill at the wheel and wanted her on the Pearl. She had listened patiently as the Captain had given his usually self-assured babble.

When he finished she looked him over and gave her proposal. And what a proposal it was. She wanted a Captain's share of swag, the right to leave the crew when ever she wished, and full possession of the captain's quarters. She was worth every bit she asked and the look on her face told his she knew it. He had negotiated her down to a first mates share and sharing his quarters but she gain partial ownership of his boat. It was worth it. Catherine could charm her way onto any vessel and everyday she spent in his presence Jack wanted her more. The only small problem in his conquest was that Catherine Wellington had yet to succumb to any man. Anamaria had been the bearer of the bad news on that subject. He had steadfastly refused to believe the probability until he had straight out asked. Catherine had slapped him and informed him it was a fact. He set out at that moment to woo her. She had made him work at it. It took neatly a year before she even let him hold her hand. In the end almost three years of courtship had been, in his opinion, well worth the time. His eyes went back to her face. Her eyes fluttered open and fixed on his.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking." he answered quietly.

"About what?"

"What I always think about lyin' next to a beautiful lass."

"Rum?" she prompted.

He grinned and tickled her under the blankets. "I think we should head to Port Royal."

Catherine sat up next to him. "You lie in bed beside me and think of going to Port Royal, I'm assuming to see Will. So in truth you are thinking of Will. I think I should be insulted."

He rose from the bed and crossed the room. She watched him, a hungry smile playing across her lips. He noticed her expression and slowed his walk. Jack reached into a desk drawer. He climbed back into bed and handed her the letter. She read it quickly and looked back to him.

"Is he serious?"

"It would seem Mr. Turner has finally heard the call of the sea."

"But did Mrs. Turner as well?"

"I think he may have a bit of a surprise for her, savvy?"

"One hell of a surprise."

"Aye, that it is." Jack put an arm around Catherine's shoulders and pulled her to his side. He settled back and slowly began to fall asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???

A/N: Just another little plot bunny that refused to die. I can't promise terrible frequent updates but I' plan on working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

_____________________________________________________________________

Port Royal bustled happily on the bight spring morning. The shop keepers were out selling their wares and everyone seemed in a cheerful mood. No one took any notice of the young woman ridding through the streets in a carriage driven by the grizzled old man.

"Don't look so unhappy, Gibbs." she nudged his side a bit.

"Two women on a ship is bad enough now he's gonna have three. Bad omen. That's what I say."

Catherine rolled her eyes and looked back to the road. "Yes, you keep saying that and yet were all still alive and have a hold full of very nice swag."

He grumbled but remained mostly silent.

They rode up the lane to the stately, wealthy houses that sat outside the city proper. 

"He wants to give up all this for the life of a pirate. He must be mad?"

"Didn't you give up even more?"

"I've never said I am not mad, have I? She is going to be very sore with him when she finds out this was his scheme."

"Aye, that she will be." Gibbs slowed the horses before a large manor and quickly leapt from the carriage to help Catherine down. 

She smoothed the front of her dress and knocked on the door. A servant answered and showed them to the sitting room. Elizabeth entered a moment later. "Can I help you?" she asked primly. 

"Mrs. Turner? It is a matter of utmost importance that I speak with you and your husband."

"Concerning what, may I ask?"

"Jack Sparrow sent me to speak with you."

Elizabeth faltered a moment. "Jack? Jack sent you? Why didn't he come himself?"

"He is not a state to leave his cabin." It wasn't really a lie. Jack was in a sad state. When they had left the pearl he was enjoying a rum induced stupor though he would be well enough when they returned.

She thought a moment. "If you would wait a moment. I will fetch my husband and we will join you." she swept out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Will had been waiting for this day for sometime and when he saw Gibbs driving the carriage up his drive with a woman that could only be Jack's beloved Catherine he knew it had finally come. He had been planning for this day for weeks. He was so tired of the sedentary life of a gentleman. He longed to feel the sun and the sea breeze. He wanted to be out on the open ocean. He tried to focus himself on the piece of metal in his hands. He almost dropped it when Elizabeth entered his forge.

"Will?" she called entering slowly.

He turned and smiled at her. "Yes, darling?"

"There is a woman who claims Jack sent her. She said he couldn't come, he was in too bad a state to leave the ship."

"I wonder… It must be Catherine. He's written me about her." he dropped the piece into the bucket of water and followed his wife back toward the house. "There must be something wrong."

Inside Catherine looked up as they entered. She was just as Jack had described her.

'She's beautiful,' he had written, 'the most beautiful lass on the sea. And she actually looks like a woman, which is uncommon with pirates. Looks like she would be more comfortable havin' tea with yer father in law though. And she can be terribly annoying. And she's the best pirate I've ever seen. You'd like her. She reminds me of you're Elizabeth. Only not that annoying.'

"Miss Wellington?" he extended his hand to her. She accepted and followed him to a small sofa. Elizabeth hovered nearby. "How can we help you?"

"It's Jack. He said he needed to see you immediately. He wasn't sure if he would ever get to speak with you again. He asked me to bring you to the Pearl."

"What happened?" Elizabeth sat behind Will.

"There was a Portuguese trading vessel. He was hurt." It was another half truth. They had pillaged a Portuguese trading vessel not two days ago. And Jack had taken a nasty whack on the head. Not that anyone could really tell. "He said he couldn't tell me about what but he needed to see the both of you as soon as you could come."

"We'll come immediately." Elizabeth stood and went quickly up the stairs. It was the response she had counted on.

"Thank you." Will said emphatically taking her hands. 

"Don't thank me." she whispered. "you're going to have to deal with her when Jack tells her the truth." she whispered. 

Elizabeth entered again, a hat covering her head and Will's coat in her hands. They stood and Will accepted his coat from her. 

"Are you tied in the harbor?" he asked.

"No, a cove just north of it." 

They exited and Elizabeth was shocked to Gibbs waiting outside.

"Mr. Gibbs, why didn't you come inside?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"I thought it was best if Catherine talked to ya alone. She's better with…" he trailed off in what Elizabeth took to be grief. 

She comforted him a moment before Will rushed her into their carriage. They rode through the bumpy streets at a quick pace. Moored in the harbor was the small boat Catherine and Gibbs had come ashore in. They climbed in and Will and the old pirate began rowing. Once they rounded the point beyond the sheltered harbor Catherine turned back to Elizabeth's back.

"Finally." she whispered. With one fluid movement Catherine produced a dagger, came around and pressed in to Elizabeth's throat. "Keep rowing, Mr. Turner. We're almost home." 

They passed a rocky shore and were shrouded in mist as the Black Pearl came into view.

_____________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	3. Chapter 3

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

_____________________________________________________________________

As they sided up against the large ship Catherine tossed a length of rope to Will. "If you would, Mr. Turner. For all of our safety."

Casting a death glare to the woman he went about tying Elizabeth's hands. "Don't worry darling. I'll think of something." he whispered to her conspiratorially. 

Catherine just rolled her eyes and pressed the dagger a little harder. 

"You won't get away with this. We will be missed. My father is the governor. The entire fleet will soon be tracking you. They know the pearl. They will find you.

Not exactly, Will thought. He had left letters with a trusted servant to be delivered to Governor Swann and Commodore Norrignton sighting a need to travel and see some of the other ports. Perhaps even spend some time on the European continent. It was a perfectly reasonable for a young couple of wealth to do. They wouldn't be missed for many months.

Catherine reached down and handed a gag to Will. "I'm already getting a headache. If you would please."

When he was done a rope was lowered over the side It was tied around Elizabeth and she was hoisted onto the deck. Catherine soon followed and after They had tied the boat to the ropes Will and Gibbs climbed the rope ladder up the side. Elizabeth looked up toward the helm as orders were called. Jack stood in his pirate glory, obviously not dead or injured or otherwise maimed. He swaggered down the stair and toward them. If looks could kill he would be flat on his back.

Jack had expected Elizabeth to be angry. Will definitely owed him for this. He walked up to her and looked at Catherine who was holding her still. She gave him a very annoyed look and Jack knew he owed her. "Welcome aboard Mrs. Turner."

She started yelling at him and pulling against her bonds.

He recoiled. Carefully he reached foreword and removed the gag. Shouts, threats and obscenities rained forth. 

"Now don't you blame me for this." he yelled back.

"Who else am I supposed to blame. You had your wench Lie to me."

The look on Catherine's face was deadly. Jack cast her a look and she held her tough and her blade.

"You kidnapped me. Who the bloody hell else should I blame for this?"

He gestured ad she followed his gaze to her husband. Her mouth fell open.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I…I didn't know what to do. You would never have let me go. And I couldn't bear to leave you in Port Royal. And you wouldn't have gone willingly so I asked Jack to help."

"You're babbling, Whelp." Jacked nodded to one of the other sailors. He took hold of Elizabeth from Catherine and pulled her toward the back of the ship. "There is a room for the two of you. And." he added stopping Will. "You might want to leave her tied for a bit."

He nodded and followed them.

Jack looked back to the crew who watched the spectacle anxiously. "Get back to yer duties." he snapped climbing back to the helm. He knew Catherine was following him and turned on the top step to stop her. "I'm sorry, Love."

"You should be very, very sorry. That woman is abominable. Are you quite sure I can't throw her to the sharks."

"Give her time. She's havin' a bad day." he reached for her had and pulled her up to the level he stood on. You know you're not a wench."

"Damn right I'm not." she crossed her arms over her chest. 

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. They both cringed when the sounds of crashing resounded from the under the decks.

"I told him not to untie her."

_____________________________________________________________________

Will sat on the step. His elbows were rested on his knees and his head was in his hands. Jack spied him as he came back out on deck. He looked horrible.

Jack silent took a seat next to him and handed him the open rum bottle. Will took a drink and handed it back.

"Why do I think I have made the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Cause she's angry with ya."

"She's very angry with me.

"She had better not try callin' Catherine names again. She almost…"

"She's not angry either you two anymore. She knows you were just helping me."

The moon shone high in the tropical sky. "Jack?"

They both looked up as Catherine came out. 

"Yeah, love?"

She smiled at them. "Are you coming to bed anytime soon?" 

Will watched her. She was beautiful and regal looking. She had a grace that he had not expected.

"I apologize for Elizabeth's earlier comments, Miss Wellington."

"Please, Will, call me Catherine. And it's fine. I know she was angry."

Jack knew she was lying. She was still stewing about being called a wench.

Jack stood and kissed her forehead. "I'll be down in a minute love."

She wished them goodnight and disappeared back into their cabin.

"Don't give up on her Will."

"I think I should have just left her."

"No, you shouldn't have. You never could have lived with yourself. Give her time." the older pirate rested a hand on his shoulder and disappeared back in to his cabin. Will stared into the night sky and thought about his wife.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc.????


	4. Chapter 4

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

_____________________________________________________________________

Catherine tried to quietly slip out of bed. She had promised Anamaria to relive her from her all night shift at the helm. She tried her hardest not to wake Jack. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back down. 

"Jack, I have the morning shift." she whispered.

"Anamaria, won't mind." he answered nibbling on her earlobe.

"Yes, she will."

He let go of her and sighed. "I know."

"I'll make it up to you later." she turned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I know you will." Jack went about lighting a candle as Catherine went to dress.

She sat down on the edge beside him and waited while he laced the back of her dress. Of course she could do it herself but she liked when he did it. She went to leave but was again pulled back into the pirates arms.

"Get back 'ere, wench." he whispered to her.

She fixed Jack with a glare that could easily have meant his death. "You do know you are the only one that can even come close to getting away with calling me that."

"I know, Love." he kissed the side of her throat gently before letting her go. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Catherine loved mornings like this. The moon still hung in the lightening sky as the sun was just beginning to peek up over the horizon. Everything was bathed in a gentle pink light dulling the harsher edges. She was so absorbed in the sights around her that she didn't notice the man sleeping on the deck before her until she tripped over him.

She pulled her self up quickly and looked to where Will was scrambling to his feet, begging forgiveness.

"It's fine, Will." she looked him over, "Have you been sleeping on the deck?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned at her sheepishly. It was then she noticed the dark bruise over his eye.

"What the bloody hell happened?" she rushed over and tended lightly to his affliction.

"I went to sneak into our cabin last night after Elizabeth fell asleep."

"I take it she wasn't asleep?"

He grinned. "Not exactly."

"We'll make a pirate of her yet." she took his arm and pulled him back toward her cabin. "Come on, you can sleep on the chair in here till it really is morning."

"I couldn't impose. I've already asked too much of all of you."

"Don't be a foolish whelp." he was shocked for a moment to be called that by a woman who couldn't be any older than him. "Besides, blame it on woman's instinct or something but I would feel better if you slept inside."

Will smiled and let her lead him. The cabin was dark and much warmer than the deck had been.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Jack's head came out from beneath the covers. "Oh… do I want to know?"

"His wife left him on the deck. He's sleeping on the chair."

"Oh…Fine." he disappeared again into a sea of blankets.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the top cover off and handed it to Will. "Sleep tight."

_____________________________________________________________________

Will groggily opened his. He started and flopped back into the chair when he came face to face with Jack.

"Was wondering how long it would take you to wake up." he went about the cabin as Will pulled himself from the last dredges of sleep.

"What time is it?"

"Couple hours past sunrise." he extended his hand down to the man in the chair. Will accepted it and was pulled to his feet. He was stiff and his face was monstrously sore.

"She got you good, mate." He examined Will's bruise. "Catherine doesn't even hit that hard. Not me anyway."

"I feel like my head is going to explode." he stood awkwardly suddenly feeling the urge to empty his stomach. Jack handed him a cup and he looked into it suspiciously.

"It's bloody tea." he grabbed his hat from the table and strode out.

Will drank the tea quickly and followed. The sun was blinding for a moment until his eyes adjusted. It was making to be a warm day. The crew bustled about and Will felt useless. He walked around a bit. He looked up toward the helm. Jack was pacing about arguing with Catherine. He couldn't make out much. She said something about needing supplies and he said he need to do something first. She threw up her hands and stormed away from him. He took the wheel after a moment and pulled out the compass Will recognized. 

"Catherine?" he approached her as she came down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Jack's a fool." she stated simply. "Gibbs?" she called the older pirate over. "Find something for will to do."

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to your wench."

_____________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	5. Chapter 5

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

_____________________________________________________________________

Elizabeth was jolted awake by pounding at her door. "Go away!" she pulled the cover over her head.

"Open the damn door!" a woman's voice echoed through.

She growled and sat up and stalked to the door and threw it open. "What do you want?"

Catherine pushed past her into the small room. "How long do you plan on keeping this up?"

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how childish your acting? Most woman would be thrilled their husbands wanted them to go to sea with them. If for no other reason than they could keep an eye on them."

"Well, I'm not most women."

"That would be obvious. You're making him miserable."

"Good." she threw her self on to the bed.

"You know you don't mean that." Catherine walked cautiously around her.

"How do you know what I mean? You just met me. You have no idea."

"But I do. You try living with Jack and not occasionally wishing him pain. But I never really mean it."

Elizabeth sighed and looked at her hands. "I suppose I don't. He just. He makes me so angry sometimes."

Catherine sat beside her. "He's a man. He was put on this earth to make you angry. And he does deserve to be punished a bit."

"I hit him last night."

"I know. I tripped over him this morning. You really got him good."

"Is it terrible?"

"Not too. Would you at least come on deck a bit?"

"I still don't want to speak to him. I." she clenched her fists.

"The air will do you good."

Elizabeth looked at the woman beside her. She hardly seemed like a pirate. "If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"

Catherine smiled. "I am twenty six years old."

"You seem older. I will come up in a bit."

"Just give him a chance to make this up to you. I think that's all her wants."

_____________________________________________________________________

True to her word Elizabeth began spending a bit of time each day on the deck. She still refused to speak to Will and cast evil looks to Jack. She had that in common with Catherine as Jack had joined Will sleeping on the deck. Three days later Elizabeth was woken by the feeling of the anchor dropping. She dressed quickly and went on the deck. 

She recognized the island immediately. In the distance she could see a small boat rowing toward the cave. She came up to Catherine who stood at the helm, her arms crossed over her chest. "What's going on?"

"We're waiting." Catherine sounded less than thrilled at their current location.

"Why are we here?"

"Because our captain decided we needed to be."

The time passed slowly. Elizabeth took a seat on the stairs and waited with the rest of the crew. Will watched her and continued to creep closer to her until he was sitting beside her. He didn't speak. He just sat beside her in silence. It all seemed to reach a breaking point. Catherine pushed between them down the stairs.

"Launch another boat." she commanded.

"Jack said he was goin' alone." Gibbs stood up before her.

"Just do it."

"Jack said."

"Since have I ever listen to what Jack says?" she cut him off, "when was the last time he even expected me to listen? Please just do it."

He bowed his head lightly and went with the crew to lower the small boat.

Elizabeth stood quickly. "I'm going." Catherine shrugged and nodded her head.

Will watched them with mild shock feeling that terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'I'm going to regret this.' he thought. "I'm going, too." 

The women regarded him and let him climb first in to the boat.

_____________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	6. Chapter 6

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

_____________________________________________________________________

The caves beneath Isla de Muerta were dark and dank. As Will rowed the small boat through them she couldn't help but think back on the 1st time she had been lead into this places. They pulled their craft ashore beside a similar boat and began walking through the caves. Gold and jewels were heaped along the walls. 

Elizabeth looked toward Catherine who led them holding the torch. "What on earth is Jack doing in there?"

Sounds of clashing echoed through the cave as they crept closer to the main chamber. "God only knows."

The walls and ceilings open up and they stood in the open catacomb. Jack was in the far corner. He was oblivious to their presence as he dug in the piles of treasure. Obscenities and curses poured from him and pieces of gold were flung over his shoulder.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Catherine carefully picked her way across the floor.

His head shot up, an annoyed look on his face. "Didn't I tell you to stay on the ship." there was no malice in his voice. Just a, seemingly, rhetorical question.

"You told me to. But you didn't honestly expect me to listen, did you?"

"So much for hoping." he sighed and went back to his digging.

"What are you looking for?" Will crossed the room carefully. His eyes couldn't help but stay on the large stone chest on a hill. 

"A map." Jack answered. "A big, pretty map."

"A map?" Elizabeth crossed the room quicker than the others and stumbled a bit. "You brought us to this God forsaken place for a map."

He looked up again and settled his eyes on Elizabeth. "Well, her majesty decided to grace us with her presence. Can I get you anything?"

She gave him a look. 

"Just tell us what it looks like and we can get out of here faster." Catherine picked up a gold vessel and tossed it aside offhandedly. 

He sighed. "It's a map." he gestured wildly. "Big, flat paper. Pretty pictures on it. Says where a treasure is."

"Is it cursed?"

"Probably but that's half the fun." he slurred and went back to his digging.

The others shrugged in defeat and joined in the search. Hours passed and soon Catherine, Elizabeth and Will stopped their fruitless endeavors.

"This is pointless." Elizabeth kicked at a random pile of swag.

"Yes, it is. But he hasn't realized it yet." Catherine leaned back on the rocks and studied the stalactites. 

Will tossed himself down in a large, ornate throne.

Suddenly, Jack's yells filled the cave. She stumbled and tripped over himself but in a moment he stood triumphant beside them. 

They all looked at the raged piece of parchment in his hand. "Please don't tell me that is what we have been searching for all along." Catherine stood and tried to pull it from his hands. 

He held it out of her reach. "This is most certainly it. We can go to Tortuga now." he swaggered down the cavern toward the boats.

_____________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	7. Chapter 7

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jack and Will and stood on the deck. They had earlier returned to the ship and when they did the women had promptly returned to their respective cabins. The pirates had working the ship as they made their way toward port. 

"We have two choices," Jack began to slowly explain their predicament, "we could both remain out here. Sleep on the deck as we have for several days. Or we can go into our respective fair maids chambers."

"Where we could be welcomed or…" Will left the end of his statement hang.

"Let's not think about the or." Jack stepped forward carefully approaching the door. He disappeared inside and only silence followed him.

"I suppose that's a good sign." Will made up his mind and walked quietly to Elizabeth's door. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

Her voice emanated from within asking him to come in. He did slowly and carefully. Elizabeth was in bed. Will let out the breath he'd forgotten he was holding when she extended her hand to him. He quickly shed his boots and shirt and climbed into bed beside his wife. Before she could protest he captured her lips. Will kissed her slowly and gently before releasing her. Their foreheads rested together.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her.

"I know. You don't have to be," she answered. "I love you, Will."

He nuzzled her head. "I love you so much Elizabeth."

_____________________________________________________________________

Jack walked carefully around the cabin. A pair of eyes from the bed followed his every move. He kicked off his boots and continued his perusal. Catherine's eyes never left him. He humphed and flopped his long frame into the chair. He pulled his hat over his eyes and settled in. 

"Jackson Nathaniel Sparrow."

His head snapped up at the mention of his full Christian name. 

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping, in case you haven't noticed."

"Why are you sleeping in the chair?"

"You are on my side of the bed."

"Oh for god's sake." she scooted over and patted his side of the mattress.

He smirked and joined her. Catherine moved to the extreme other side and watched him. Jack gave an exasperated sigh and reached for her. He pulled Catherine to him and soon she was in her customary position curled against his side.

"I hope you know I'm still angry with you." the fierceness in her voice was belied as her fingers began to trace around the scars on his shoulder.

"You are? Well, I shall have to remedy that." he kissed her head.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to spend ten years as skeleton monsters if we find this new treasure?"

He thought a moment. "Not that I know."

"Alright." she was silent a moment. "Will you at least tell me where we are going?"

"I need to see to some things in Tortuga. I promise, love, I'll tell you before we leave port."

She seemed slightly placated by his answer. "Fine."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Yes."

He smirked and settled in to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

The seas stayed with them and within three days they were sailing into the port at Tortuga. Sailors watched up at them thinly veiled fear. It seemed to Elizabeth that the old myths of the Black Pearl were still quite alive and Jack's stance at the helm did nothing to disperse them. Once the Pearl was docked the crew gathered. The ship was by far the most impressive in the harbor and was pointedly avoided by all others. Jack stood amongst the crew and spoke to them. 

"Three days to all of you. If you don't come back you will be branded cowards and deserters." with a wave of his hand they disappeared. Gibbs and Anamaria waited for orders. They were given lists of munitions and supplies and also disappeared into the throngs of pirates. 

Catherine appeared at Elizabeth's side. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We're going shopping." They started side by side off the ship.

"Hey," Jack called after them, "Where'd two think you're goin'?"

"We'll be at the Inn later." Catherine called over her shoulder as the disappeared into the crowd.

"The Inn?" Will hovered over Jack's shoulder.

He grumbled and stared after them. "Come on, Whelp. We have things to see to."

___________________________________________________________________________

Comments, Criticisms, etc???


	8. Chapter 8

Rules of Attraction

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Disney owns the pirates not me. I promise I'll put them back when I'm done.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elizabeth looked about as the slowly walked thorough the marketplace. "What is this place?"

"It's a market." Catherine looked back over her shoulders. "It's where pirates try to unload the swag they don't need."

Elizabeth nodded and looked about the stalls they passed. It seemed to be filled with common things. Cloth, spices, various supplies and tools. More than a few were filled with more feminine objects, parasols, fans, corsets and gowns. "Who buys these things?"

"There are people that live in Tortuga who are not pirates. They buy or trade for the things the pirates want to unload. The pirates in return go the citizens for goods and services that they can't pillage and also refrain from performing that act upon the people."

"A bit of a truce?"

"More or less." Catherine stopped at a stall full of dresses.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Elizabeth, were you able to pack before your dear husband spirited you away on this little holiday?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly." She tossed her a purse of coins.

"Catherine I can't take your money." she tried to hand it back.

"I wouldn't offer mine. It's William's"

A sly smile spread across Elizabeth's face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I can't believe she stole my purse." Will moped along behind Jack.

"Stop whining. It's your fault for not watching your money better. Chances are Elizabeth has it by now."

"That's what worries me." Tortuga by day was very different from what Will remembered. There were fewer drunkards on the street and there were merchants and vendors everywhere. "Where are we going?" Jack had lead them off the main street into an even dirtier area of the town.

"For information." Jack slipped even further into the façade of the fierce captain as they entered the seedy part of the town. This was not a place to be careless.

They slipped into a small pub. The early afternoon sunlight failed to crack the pervasive darkness of this place. They made their way to the back of the room. Jack put a hand on Will shoulder outside a door.

"Keep an eye," he whispered. "Be sure to keep me privacy, savy?" he turned and entered the small door way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Elizabeth looked at the small building with amazement. The inn Catherine had chosen was small and clean. The two-story building was painted white and trimmed in blue. An old woman waited on the wide porch. She waved when she caught sight of Catherine.

"I thought I spied the Pearl in port." she called.

"Maggie Archer this is Elizabeth Turner." she gestured to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, that's Maggie."

"Ah the infamous Mrs. Turner. Jack has spoke often of your husband dear. Why'r ya just standin' there. Come in an' have a bit of tea." the old woman turned and led the way back into the house. "Will the Captain be joinin us later?"

"If he values his life he will." Catherine took a seat in the small parlor.

A knowing smile spread across Maggie's face. "And what has Jackson done this time?"

"He… he's been him self again."

"Ahh… the worst thing he could ever do."

"I don't understand." Elizabeth looked between the women as she was handed a teacup.

"Dear Catherine tends to get a bit testy with Captain Sparrow when he does things while restating that he is a captain."

"Ah…"

"Wait until you hear the game her husband played."

Maggie inclined her head. "A good tale?"

"One of a man with a death wish."

"Do tell."

"He wrote to Jack and asked him to kidnap his dear wife so that she would join him aboard the ship."

"Well, I must say that is one of the most insane things I have heard a man doin'. He must love ya a great deal to go to such lengths, lass."

"He does. Fool that he is."

The women spent the remainder of the afternoon commiserating on the stupid lengths men aspire to gain the favor of a woman. Maggie's husband had been a pirate captain. She had sailed at his side for many years. When the day came that she tired of a life at sea he had bought her the house they were sitting in. She had been able to watch the harbor from her vantage point and see his ship sail in. After his death she had opened her house as an inn.

"How did you two meet?" Elizabeth looked between Catherine and Maggie.

Catherine's face spread into a large smile. "William was the captain that kidnapped me. Maggie took care of me while I was on their ship."

"Poor little thing was petrified. And the looks the crew were givin her. If Belle and I hadn't been there she wouldn't have lasted a night."

"First lesson you taught me. Always sleep with a dagger under your pillow. It's the one thing that'll reason with a man that intends to have his way. Second lesson was knowing how to use the dagger."

"Do you still sleep with a dagger under your pillow?"

She turned toward Elizabeth. "Only when Jack misbehaves."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Jack poured over the wears in the goldsmith shop. The smith and Will stood back watching in amusement.

"He must have made Catherine right angry this time." the smith looked at Will.

"Oh, he did."

"This one." he held up a gold and silver hair comb.

Will joined him and looked at the intricate piece. "It's beautiful. Any specific reason for that one?"

"It matches the necklace I got her last time." He paid for the item and the pair were soon on their way. They followed the road through the port town and then up into the hills. The trail wound up and soon they came up on the top of the hill over looking the harbor.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Will followed Jack cautiously as he entered the small house. Jack seemed to know the place but Will felt a bit wary all the same. They entered a kitchen in the back of the house. The old woman standing at the sink didn't even turn.

"She's in the garden."

Jack nodded and headed toward the back door.

"Jackson?" she continued when Jack turned and faced her. "Be careful boy. She's not in a mood to be treated like a child." he nodded and disappeared out the door.

Once he was gone the woman turned her gaze to Will. "Well Mr. Turner I was wondering when I'd get to meet you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Comments, Criticisms, Etc.??

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to post. It's been a long semester. Hopefully i should be able to update much more frequently/


End file.
